A Rumble of Rivals
by Ultra Star
Summary: Kirby & King Dedede have an intense battle causing destruction to anything that gets in their way. Who will win this fated duel?


It was a gorgeous and sunny day in Castle Dedede. Bumble was walking down the hallway whistling a fine tune. He was headed down to the cafeteria to go get some lunch. Suddenly, something crashed through the wall, bumped into Bumble and knocked him through a window. He yelled as he fell five long stories until he went splat face-first on the grass. Looks like lunch will have to wait. The thing that knocked into Bumble was in fact Kirby armed with his beam wand. The pink puffball rubbed his head, straightened his red and yellow jester cap and picked up his weapon with his left hand. He glared at the hole he made until his old time rival appeared there on the opposite side.

"Aw, did I hit you too hard?" King Dedede mocked.

"You may have gotten the first hit," Kirby said charging up his beam wand, "but...I'LL GET THE LAST ONE!" He screamed firing a Wave Beam striking Dedede in the chest and blasting him back into wall. Kirby jumped through the hole and rushed at the dazed Dedede, but the king recovered in time and swung his mallet downwards at Kirby's head. However, the pink puffball rolled out of the way at the last second. He generated a whip of light with his wand and formed into a beam rod which he used to beat the king. After the fifth strike Kirby jabbed him in the stomach with his beam rod, jumped and round-house kicked him in the head sending him sliding backwards on his belly.

Dedede rolled to his feet with a furious glare at his rival. Kirby mirrored the glare and they both charged at each other with battle cries. Kirby swung his beam rod at Dedede's head, but the king ducked under it and countered with a punch to Kirby's stomach. Kirby gasped out air and held his stomach unable to defend against Dedede's hammer swing which sent him crashing through another wall. Kirby picked himself up and saw he was in Adeleine's room. The painter was sitting on her green bed with, the Keke named, Minta sitting behind her completely frozen in shock staring at Kirby. With all the hair products out, Kirby assumed Minta was doing Adeleine's hair before his intrusion. Before he could apologize King Dedede leaped through the hole into the room hammer gripped tightly.

"Is that all you got Kirby?" He asked.

"Not even close!" Kirby said, but Dedede suddenly threw his hammer at the young hero. Kirby was able to slide under it however. The girls screamed and hid under the bed when the hammer came their way and crashed into a wall leaving a noticeable crack. Since Dedede was now unarmed Kirby thought this would be a perfect time to dish out big damage. He charged his beam wand and unleashed a Wave Beam twice its normal size at the king. The king guarded against the blast, but was unprepared for a beam lasso wrapped around his leg. When Kirby pulled back Dedede fell on his back with a big boom.

"Why you," Dedede grunted. Kirby jumped above him, aimed his weapon at him and unleashed a Beam Blast. Dedede raised his arms to his face as he endured the shower of beam balls. When Kirby landed Dedede quickly bounced to his feet, reached into his sleeve and pulled out another hammer.

"Another hammer?" Kirby asked completely stunned.

"You didn't think I'd have only one, did you?"

"Grr! I don't care how many you have! I'm gonna beat you but good!"

"Then come over here and try it!" Kirby didn't hesitate and rushed at Dedede, tackling him and pushing them both out the room through a wall into another hallway. Dedede pushed Kirby off and unleashed a mighty swing on him sending him flying down the hallway. Dedede raced down to deliver more damage. When it seemed safe Minta and Adeleine crawled out of under the bed.

"Whoa, I've never seen Kirby or Dedede that angry before," Adeleine said, "What do you think they're fighting about Minta?"

"I don't know Ade, but I do know we have to stop them before they destroy the entire castle!" Minta said dashing out the room.

"Hey, wait for me," the painter called chasing after her. Kirby slammed back first into a wall leaving a giant crack on it, but before he could recover Dedede charged over and pushed him through the wall. Plus, with the momentum from running over to him Dedede was able to push Kirby through multiple walls causing giant holes in each one. He stopped running when they entered Dedede's Throne Room and gave Kirby a strong kick sending him into the air before the puffball landed painfully in the center of the room. The girls reached the wall Kirby first crashed into and were flabbergasted at all the damage.

"Oh my stars! I knew Kirby and Dedede were strong fighters, but I had no idea they could cause this much damage!" Minta said as she carefully walked through each hole observing the equally stunned looks of anyone who was in the room at the time.

"This is so cool!" Ade exclaimed.

"Ade! This isn't cool! This is hazardous! We've got to find Kirby and Dedede and tell them enough is enough!" Minta said grabbing Ade's wrist and pulling her along.

"Ow! Stop it! You're hurting my arm!"

Kirby slowly got up experiencing great back pain, but he tried his best to ignore it. He straightened his jester cap and gripped his beam wand in his left hand tightly. Dedede made a muscle while laughing at the pink puffball.

"How you like that, Kirby?" He asked, "Looks like even **I** don't know my own strength!"

"It's not over yet. I will make you pay!" Kirby claimed with his beam wand raised and glowing. Kirby launched another Wave Beam, but Dedede jumped over it with his hammer overhead ready to smash.

"It's pancake time!" Dedede yelled dropping down, but Kirby cartwheeled out of the way just in time. When Dedede hammered the floor it made quite a big crack.

"You're wide open!" Kirby yelled dashing over with his beam rod active. He whacked Dedede ten times with the beam rod before giving him two swift and hard kicks in the head sending him into the wall. Kirby quickly used his beam lasso to grab onto Dedede's sleeve. "GET OVER HERE!" Kirby yelled dragging his rival back to him. He quickly attached the beam lasso to Dedede's stomach and began to swing him around. After five swings Kirby released him and Dedede went flying into the air until he crashed on the top of one of the many pillars in his throne room. He fell down and landed on his back on the crack his made making it bigger. Kirby jumped high above the king and dropped fast slamming his wand on Dedede's belly breaking through the wall.

As the two fell Kirby continue to whack Dedede with his beam wand, but then the king grabbed Kirby's right arm and turned themselves around so he was above Kirby. Dedede tried to kick him, but Kirby blocked the kick and was able to flip them over again. Kirby then charged up his beam wand and fired a Wave Beam at Dedede sending him falling very fast towards the ground. Dedede landed in the center of his wrestling ring face up and Kirby landed next to him a few seconds later.

"Give up?" Kirby asked. Dedede grabbed his hammer and pulled himself up.

"No way, not until I get my revenge," Dedede claimed. He reached into his left sleeve and pulled out a red button. "It's time for you to taste my fury!" He pressed the button and a small opening appeared on the floor of the arena. A pedestal holding Dedede's special weapon rose from the opening. "You remember my little friend? Of course you do, how could you forget the awesome power of my Dedede Hammer!"

"I didn't think you still had that thing," Kirby said with smirk.

Dedede chuckled, "Now Kirby, prepare to-" He was cut off by Kirby's beam lasso attaching to the Dedede Hammer. Dedede held on to the hammer for dear life, but the hammer eventually broke free from his grip, flew towards Kirby and gotten absorbed into the beam wand.

"SUPER COPY POWER!" Kirby shouted raising his wand high. The room went dark and a ray of golden light shaped in a star washed over Kirby. His beam wand transformed into a hammer that was the same size as Dedede's hammer. The hammer was tan with white 'X's on the side on a gold star on each face. His jester hat also transformed into a long green and red rope tied around his head made into many big fancy loops. A gold glowing star was also on the center on the rope.

"GRAND HAMMER!" Kirby yelled raising his weapon high in his left hand. The room then went back to normal.

"Hmph! Not bad you little runt! Absorbing my Dedede Hammer to become Grand Hammer Kirby, but I saw this coming which is why..." Dedede said pressing his button again making a second Dedede Hammer appear. "I had a second one made." Dedede grabbed the hammer in his right hand and held it on his shoulder. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a black mask and placed it on. The mask was square and had the appearance of sharp teeth on the bottom. "Now as I was saying before I was so **rudely** interrupted. Kirby, prepare to pounded into mush! I'll show you the true sting of the mighty king!"

"BRING IT ON!" Kirby yelled slamming his hammer on the ground gritting his teeth.

The Dedede Hammer crackled with electricity and Dedede screamed, "I'LL CRUSH YOU!" The two rivals charged at each other with weapons raised high. Their hammers clashed and bashed into each other multiple times. Kirby swung at Dedede's feet, but Dedede jumped over the attack and countered with a vertical swing, then Kirby rolled out of the way just in time and performed a jumping spinning swing. Dedede jumped backwards avoiding the attack; Kirby pounded the floor leaving a good sized crack. Dedede's hammer opened up and launched homing missiles at Kirby, but the pink puffball quickly whacked them all aside causing explosions everywhere. Kirby raised his hammer high and made it grow two times bigger into a purple hammer decorated with many colorful stars.

"HAMMER PLUS!" Kirby screamed swinging his weapon on the ground causing a massive earthquake and sending damaging shock waves at Dedede. The king performed his Super Dedede Jump easily evading the shock waves; he jumped right above Kirby and dropped like a stone. Kirby saw the attack last second, but was still able to slide out of the way. Dedede did his Super Dedede Jump once more, but Kirby didn't move this time. He charged up his hammer and gave a strong swing into Dedede's stomach. Sending him flying the air; he landed on his head and fell on his belly. He got up and saw Kirby running towards him with a glare and scowl; quickly reacting Dedede's hammer opened up and blew fire. Kirby couldn't get out of the way and was engulfed in flames. He screamed as he rolled on the ground to quickly put out the fire.

"That's just the beginning," Dedede claimed, "Let me show the other stuff I put into this baby!" His hammer opened up and a red laser shot out of it blasting Kirby in chest sending him into one of the corners of the arena. Dedede ran over with his hammer raised high, but Kirby quickly slid into Dedede's feet tripping him up and making him fall. Kirby raised his hammer high and made it grow three times into golden spiked mallet.

"SUPER HAMMER PLUS!" Kirby screamed as he swung his mallet at Dedede, however, the king was able to block the blow with his Dedede Hammer. Kirby pressed down as hard as he could and Dedede pressed up as hard as he could. Eventually, Dedede was able to overpower Kirby and pushed the Grand Hammer off of him and making Kirby stumble backwards. Dedede launched more rockets at Kirby, but the puffball whacked them back at Dedede this time. Dedede was unprepared for this counter and took full damage being blasting back into the corner of the arena. Kirby rushed over with the Grand Hammer raised ready to swing, but just when he got close enough Dedede used his inhale to snag Kirby. He then spat him out into the opposite corner. Kirby got up and glared at Dedede gritting his teeth. He held his hammer out and began spinning in place.

"I see what you're trying to do!" Dedede said mimicking Kirby's movements. Eventually, both fighters were spinning extremely fast and then they began crashing into one another. They were exactly like spinning tops. They were slamming into each other trying to wear the other down, but neither one let up even a little. Soon though all the spinning made both of them very dizzy; so dizzy that they stopped spinning and were too disorientated to move. Seeing the opportunity Minta made her move.

"**STOP IT! STOP IT!**" She screamed as loud as she could dashing between them holding her arms out to keep them apart. Both Kirby and Dedede snapped out of their dizzy spells and looked at the light blue-haired keke.

"Minta?" They both said simultaneously

"Please stop fighting! No more! Quit it!" She begged.

"Aw, but it was getting so good!" Ade whined climbing into the arena herself. When she walked over next to Minta she receive a clunk on the head from the keke. "OW!"

"Guys, I don't know what you two are fighting about, but can't it be resolved in a way that doesn't require you two killing each other?" Minta asked.

"NO!" They both yelled crossing their arms and turning away form each other.

"Well, that settles that! Let's get back to the action!" Ade said with a clap, "Round 2...FIGHT!" Minta clunked her again. "OW! What did I say?"

"C'mon guys, I know you've had your difference in the past, but you guys are friends and friends work out their problems," Minta argued.

"Ex-friends!" Dedede stated, "I'll never forgive that jerk for what he did to me!"

"You're the jerk!" Kirby said, "What you did was low, Dedede! **Real** low!"

Minta sighed, "Come on guys, please just try to work this out. You both are my friends I don't want to lose either one of you."

"It'd be easier to find out what the problem was if one of you told us," Ade said then quickly covered her head seeing Minta was about to clunk her for a third time, however the keke stopped herself.

"Actually, that's a good idea." Minta said. Ade sighed in relief and wiped sweat off her forehead.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Dedede said, "This good-for-nothing backstabbing **thief** ate my strawberry shortcake!"

"No! **You** ate **my** double chocolate cake! You fat greasy slob!" Kirby screamed. As the two argued Ade noticed Minta's purple left eye twitching and wisely took two steps back.

Both Minta's hands glowed green and crackled with electricity, she then stomped over to duo with a face of rage and yelled, "YOU TWO BUFFOONS DESTROYED HALF OF THIS CASTLE FIGHTING EACH OTHER OVER SOME MISSING **CAKE?"** She shot them both with spark balls electrocuting them both. Once fried they both fell to the floor blinking stupidly. Minta sighed and asked, "Why would you two waste your time and energy over silly cake?"

"Minta, it's not about the cake. It's about the principle," Kirby explained picking himself up.

"Yeah, you just don't take someone else's food. You just don't do that," Dedede explained getting up.

Ade said, "But you've stolen all of Dreamland's food before-"

"That's in past! Leave it in the past!" Dedede said loudly.

Minta groaned, "Do you two even have proof that the other stole your cake?"

"Well...uh...um..." The two said quietly twiddling with their nubs/fingers looking at the floor.

Minta slapped her forehead and said in fury, "Of course not! You know why? You're idiots and using your brains is against your religion!"

"No need for the name calling," Dedede grumbled.

"No, Minta's right Dedede," Kirby agreed. He dropped his Super Ability and his Grand Hammer changed back in his beam wand and the red and green rope changed back into his red and yellow jester hat, "Look at us! We used to be good friends, but when one cake goes missing we turned into complete monsters ready to beat each other senseless."

"Is one missing cake really enough to make us turn on each like that?" Dedede asked shamefully as he removed his mask.

"I'm afraid so friend, I'm afraid so," Kirby said sadly.

"Let's promise never to go that crazy over something that minor ever again," Dedede said holding out his hand.

Kirby gladly took it and said, "Agreed!"

Seeing them make up helped calm Minta down and she said, "Well, I'm glad you two were able to see how ridiculous this fight was, but what about all the damage you caused?"

"Oh, I'll just get Bumble to call someone to fix this place tomorrow," Dedede said, "Now where is he?"

"Yeah, where is Bumble?" Kirby asked.

"Last I saw him he was in the hallway," Ade said, "He said he was going to lunch. Very same one you guys broke a hole through."

"When Dedede blasted me through that wall it did feel like I crashed into something soft," Kirby thought aloud then his eyes widened, "Uh oh!"

The group was outside all standing around Bumble who was still lying face-first in the ground. Ade was hugging Kirby tightly as she sadly gazed on her friend's condition. As Kirby looked at his friend tears were dripping from his eyes. Minta was sitting with her hands covering her eyes and she was crying hysterically. King Dedede took off his hat, placed it on his chest and lowered his head.

"His name was Bumble. Bumble was my most loyal, helpful and bravest solider in my army. He was a hard-worker, a smart-planner and above all...a good, no, a great friend. He made life easier and more enjoyable for everyone he came in contact with. Bumble as you look down upon us from above please know that even though you are no longer with us physically you will always be in our minds and in our hearts. We will never forget you Bumble and we wish you eternal happiness. You truly deserve it," Dedede said. He reached over to Bumble and removed the blue bandana from his head and handed it to Minta. She burst into more tears and Dedede hugged her. This made Kirby cry as well along with Ade and they both joined in on the hug. This crying continued until they heard a voice.

They all looked down at Bumble who sat up and stretched yawning, "Ah, that was a nice nap." He looked at everyone staring at him. "Uh, what's with all the shocked faces?"

"BUMBLE!" Minta shouted rushing over and hugging him tight.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! What's with all the squeezing?" He asked.

"Bumble! You're alive!" Ade cheered.

"Of course, I'm alive. What are you guys talking about?"

"I crashed into you and knocked you out a five story window! I thought I killed you!" Kirby yelled.

"Kirby, we all fallen from heights way higher than that and survived unscratched," Bumble said.

"Oh...I guess...we didn't of that," Minta said scratching the back of her head.

"Well, I'm glad I don't have to arrange a funeral, but I really do wish I knew what happened to our cakes," Dedede asked. Just then they all saw the masked swordsman Meta Knight walking towards them.

"Hey guys, what is going on over here?" He asked. "What was all that fighting I heard?"

"Oh Kirby and Dedede were fighting over cake, but it's be resolved now!" Minta explained.

"Cake? Really? That has to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever-" He suddenly tripped over Bumble's gold spear and fell on his back knocking his mask off.

"Ouch! Bumble! Can you please stop your weapon on the ground?" He scolded. He noticed everyone was staring at him like he was an alien. "Um...why are you looking at him like that? Is there something on my face?" Kirby and King Dedede took a closer look at Meta Knight which was freaking him out.

"Hey Meta Knight, what's that white cream on your mouth?" Kirby asked.

"White cream on my mouth? Well...uh,"

"And what's that brown frosting on your cheeks?" Dedede asked.

"Brown frosting on my cheeks? Well...um,"

"That white cream looks it's from your strawberry shortcake, Dedede," Kirby said moving to the right of Meta Knight.

"That brown frosting looks it's from your double chocolate cake, Kirby," Dedede said moving to the left of Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight, care to explain?" Kirby and Dedede asked simultaneously getting in Meta Knight's face.

"I...um...uh...well..." Meta Knight stuttered. After standing in silence for a few moments Meta Knight took off running around Dedede's castle.

"Shall we?" Kirby asked beam wand gripped firmly in his left hand.

"Yes, we shall," Dedede said armed with his normal hammer. Together, they both gleefully chased after Meta Knight around the castle. Minta, Ade and Bumble just stared at the scene.

"I swear," Minta sighed, "What can be more childish than attacking someone over cake?" Bumble began drinking a red bottle of cheery soda.

"HEY! Where'd you get that?" Ade yelled.

"From the fridge," Bumble answered. Ade noticed the bottle was marked with an 'A'.

"That's mine! I told you all the bottles with an 'A' on it were mine and to keep your paws off!"

Bumble held the bottle protectively and said, "But I **need** my soda!"

"No, what you **need** is a BEATING!" Ade screaming tackling Bumble. They were rolling on the grass getting in as violent a fistfight as a hubi girl and waddle dee boy can get in. Minta looked at Kirby and Dedede chasing Meta Knight in circles and back at Ade and Bumble rolling on the ground.

Minta shrugged her shoulders and said, "Meh, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em, **to** beat 'em!" She then tackled Ade and Bumble and joined in fray. This was certainly one crazy day.

**THE END**

**If you like this story then you might like this other Ultra Star stories.**

**The Snowy Trek**

**Adeleine's Burp Eruption**

**If you readers would be so kind to review. After all, I do write these stories for my fellow Kirby fans and I would like to know what they think of my creations. So, if you could just take a minute of your time and review I would be very thankful.**


End file.
